


frick

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where taem fucks up“Um,” Jonghyun says, and Taemin looks up at him with blank eyes.“I fucked up,” he says.





	frick

Jonghyun wakes up for a second time this morning to the tune of Shiny Teeth coming from his phone. lifts his head from his pillow and blinks hazy sleep from his eyes, getting his senses about him quickly enough after half an hour of just dozing off. Flopping his hand around the bedside table for his phone, he wiggles to his side and wonders why Taemin is texting him when he should be just down the hallway in the kitchen. He was so eager to get up early and squish Jonghyun back under the covers and assure him that he would take care of breakfast. Jonghyun can’t imagine that he would be too lazy now to walk twenty seconds to come get him. **  
**

**From: Nerdlord Supreme  
10:27am**  
i fucked up

Jonghyun blinks slowly at his phone. Then he sighs. He throws the covers off of him and wiggles out of bed, halfheartedly trying to flatten his hair before he leaves the bedroom because he feels like this is something that he should see for himself.

There’s the lovely warm smell of bacon as he nears the kitchen, which is good, but when he peeks around the doorway, he sees that the stove is off and the pan is kind of just cooling down on one of the backburners. He looks around the rest of the kitchen; finished bacon on the counter, coffee brewing next to it, and two plates set up all pretty on the table, but he doesn’t find Taemin until he looks at the floor. There, Taemin is sitting in the corner of the fridge and the counter, legs crossed, with a bowl of cereal in his lap. Jonghyun blinks at him.

“Um,” he says, and Taemin looks up at him with blank eyes.

“I fucked up,” he says, and looks back down to his cereal. Jonghyun  frowns, confused. He slips more into the kitchen to try to figure out how exactly Taemin fucked up since it looks like he’s not going to explain it for him.

On the stove, next to the frying pan, there’s the medium pot that they usually use to boil potatoes in with no potatoes in it. Jonghyun lets his eyes wander to the counter next to the sink next, where there’s a few cups and… something else. Jonghyun scrunches his face, confused, and walks over to see what it is. That handle is familiar, but he doesn’t understand what exactly it is that he’s looking at until he picks it up and squints at it.

It’s their plastic strainer, the one he got at the dollar store last year. He’d mostly been using it to rinse vegetables and whatnot this whole time because it’s too much of a bother to clean the fancy expensive metal one. As he looks at the strainer, though, he thinks maybe he’ll have to use the good one for a while because this plastic one is… definitely out of commision. The entire bottom is gone. He squints at it in extreme confusion, flipping it over to see the plastic kind of curled back and warped away like it’s been melted. What the fuck.

“How did…,” he mumbles, more to himself than Taemin. He looks into the sink and there he finds the cause of the problem. Sitting in there, in the middle of gross potato peelings and the soggy, day old, soapy, spaghetti sauce-smeared plates the pair of them left to soak last night, are a good amount of cut up potatoes. Jonghyun’s eyes flick back to the pot on the stove and then to the ruined strainer in his hand. There are little pieces of melted plastic mixed in with the potatoes as well. Oh.

“Oh, babe,” he says, turning back to look at Taemin in his little corner. “You fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Taemin sighs, sipping a little spoonful of milk from his bowl. He picks up the box of cereal sitting next to him with a little shrug. “Snap Crackle Pop?” he offers, only halfheartedly singing the tune. Jonghyun looks at him, and then at the mess in the sink. He really doesn’t want to deal with that right now. He’ll help Taemin clean it up later.

“Rice Krispies,” he sings back, finishing the jingle for Taemin as he grabs the box. He leans over Taemin to get himself a bowl and spoon, filling his bowl and then refilling Taemin’s when he holds it up. He scoots Taemin just a tiny bit away from the fridge with his foot so he can get the milk, then grabs the napkin full of bacon and sits on the floor next to Taemin with his breakfast. They’re silent for a little bit; then Jonghyun elbows Taemin’s side and Taemin elbows him back, and then two minutes later they're both giggling into their bowls and pushing each other until Jonghyun spills some cereal onto Taemin’s leg.

“Fuck,” Taemin hisses, his laughter not even letting him attempt to act annoyed as he fumbles for the paper towels on top of the counter. Jonghyun tries to fight down his own laughter, finish his cereal, and help Taemin all at the same time. He doesn’t do a very good job at any of it and it just has them giggling more until Jonghyun just gets up to sit at the table before he flips his whole bowl over.

“Tomorrow,” he tells Taemin when he comes to join him at the table with their mugs of coffee. I’ll be literally impossible for the same fuckup to happen tomorrow because they don’t have any more plastic strainers to melt. It’s a guaranteed success. Taemin grins in reply.

“Tomorrow,” he agrees.


End file.
